Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is an interface to flash devices. Devices that are compliant with the NVMe specification have very low latency and high bandwidth compared to traditional hard drives. The NVMe specification is an open device interface specification that specifies how host software and hardware communicates with non-volatile memory subsystems (e.g., NAND flash memory in SSDs). Compared to prior interface protocols, NVMe reduces Input/Output (I/O) overhead, facilitates parallelization, and reduces latency.